NSFW
by Expertmessmagnet
Summary: Basically nsfw teaser stories/events happening during the sequel for 'Twist Ending'. I'm still working on the sequel, so here's something to...entertain you while you wait.
1. Ink

It's been about a year and things have been relatively easy. Everyone has been so supportive, making the transition back into work a little less stressful. But recently...there been acting weird...we moving into a much larger house to accommodate everyone's needs, giving everyone a separate room. There's no way we're all going to fit in one bed, so I usually spend each night with a different skeleton, rarely sleeping in my own bed. But they've all been...avoid me? I guess?

Like, earlier today, I tried to cook breakfast, but no one even dared to touch their food until after I finished. They seem to be trying to keep their distance for that last day or two, and tonight is my night with Ink. Maybe after I put Stella to bed he can tell me what everyone's problem is.

...

Once I make sure Stella and the rest of the house hold is tucked in for the night, I head to Ink's room. He's not here yet? Good, gives me some time to throw on a tank top and a baggy pair of shorts for pj's. Just as I finish putting away my dirty day clothes, Ink opens the door, already in his pajamas.

"Hey Inky, just getting ready for bed." He nods and sits on the edge of the bed. Wow, okay, now they won't even talk to me?

"Ink." His head shoots up, looking in my general direction, but not at me. This is getting ridiculous.

"Y-yes y/n?" He shifts, crossing one leg over another, gripping the sheets.

"What is going on with everyone?" I cross my arms over my chest, still standing a few feet from the bed and Ink.

"What do you mean?" He asks, but before I answer, I start to notice a few things. He's...sweating? Despite the rather low temperature of the room and from the staticy feel of the room, I can tell he's have a hard time controlling his magic.

"...Ink? Start talking." I say slowly with a eerily calm tone to my voice that surprised even me. But I kept a straight face, not wanting my place of authority to waver.

"We're...um...all of us are...uh..." Ink studers, waning my patience.

"Your all...what?"

"In...in heat!" He cries, hiding his blush covered face behind his hands. Heat? Isn't that...what cats go through during mating season? They have those too? Ink starts blubbering.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't think you knew what it was. And it happened to us all at the same time and we didn't want to overwhelm you, or make you do something you didn't want to do. And-"

"Ink." He stops talking long enough to notice I've taken a seat next to him, gently placing a hand on his femur to grab his attention .

"It's okay, I understand. But I'm here for you guys, you know that, right?" He swallows and nods.

"Yes, but...I just didn't want to force all of this on you at once..." Their concern makes me smile.

"It's okay, Ink. I'm willing to do this with you, just...be gentle, okay? I might have had a baby, but I've never...done 'it' before." I can feel the blush creeping up on my face as I carefully calculate each and every word. Ink pauses before nodding, cupping my chin and bringing me in for a gentle kiss.

As our mouths intertwine, Ink gently pushes me backwards onto the pillows, I sigh into the kiss, which gave ink the chance to ease his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen in surprise, they have tongues? Does that mean they also have...? Well, it's kind of hard to be in heat without these things, so most likely, and if I asked how they'd probably just say magic. I relax as I answer my own questions, allowing inks tongue to slide over my own, mine hesitantly joining his. It feels kinda weird at first.

But this all feels kind of weird I guess, his tongue tastes like gummy bears, and I'm nearly tempted to bite down on it just to make sure, are kisses with normal people like this? I doubt it, normal people don't have magic like this. I slowly pull away from ink, needing to regain my breath, as I do, I get a glance at his forever changing eye lights, one is a purple heart and the other is a pink infinity symbol.

"Love me forever?" I ask, guessing the sentence based on the symbols. He blushes and looked away.

"Yeah..." he responded with a half lided gaze, sending shivers down my back. I giggle and stroke his neck, he shivers and leans back down, but not towards my face. He carefully licks my neck, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin, I shiver and whine. Is all this necessary before someone actually does 'it'? He drags his tongue over a little spot over my neck in between my collar bone and my actual neck, making me moan. Both of us freeze in surprise.

Did I just do that? Ink chuckles.

"That feel good, huh?" I don't respond, but I can feel my cheeks burning, answering for me. He focuses his effort into that one spot, licking, nipping, and even biting it. I never knew such a spot could ever exist on someone's neck before now. I whine as he rises back up, handing on either side of my head, his legs being used to spread my own.

"You doing okay so far?" He asks.

"Yes...please...don't stop..." I plead, he only smiles before gently tugging at the hem of my tank top.

"Is it ok if I take this off?" I hesitate.

"Do...do I have too?" I've never been to fond of my body.

"No, you don't, but it makes for a more pleasurable experience..." he says gently, running a hand though my hair.

"Okay..." with shaking fingers, I lift my shirt over my head along with my bra, I'm not so sure about this part, but I trust Ink. He runs a hand over my stomach, eyes roaming my skin.

"Just...get on with it!" I mutter, my blush getting darker.

"Sorry, your just...so beautiful..." no one ever told me that before. Ink retreats down to my left breast, his hot breath exciting me. He slowly takes my nipple into his mouth, I gasp. Since when was my body this sensitive? I don't get much time to think about it though, because he uses his thumb and forefinger to gently roll the right one.

I can feel tears picking my eyes at all of this foreplay. He switches so he mouthing the right one and fingering the left one.

"I-ink! Please!" He looks up at me, but doesn't stop, raising a brow in question instead.

"I...I need you...now..." I say the last part quietly, embarrassed by how arousing this is. He finally stops and smiles, fingers grazing the hem of my shorts.

"You still want to do this?"

"Yes..."

"Can I take these off?" He asks, hands slowly pulling at my shorts.

"...Yes..." he slowly tuggs them off, skillfully taking my underwear with them. I instinctively close my legs when the the cold air hits them. Ink pulls me in for another quick kiss, pulling away moments later to study my face.

"Relax...I'll take care of you..." he promises, I allow him to pull my legs apart, exposing my wet arousal. He chuckles. I cross my arms and huff.

"Exited for me already?~"

"Well it's your fault! Doing all that crazy stuff to my body!" I accuse, but my guilty blush tells a different story. Ink laughs before reaching for the hem of his own pants, I finally notice to rainbow bulge there. Was that always there?

Am I really that dense? When he finally pull his pants down far enough, I get a good look at his member. It was a multitude of colors constantly swirling and shift making the room a beautiful rainbow glow, but that's not where my main focus was. The shear size of it all was the scary part as he lined himself up with my entrance. My legs shaking slightly.

"Are you sure it's going to fit?" I ask nervously. The smirk on his face he offered as an answer was not very reassuring.

"Ink! I swear, if you-" I gasp as he slowly slid himself into me using his hand as guidance. It hurt. I groan as he pushes himself completely inside of me. The pain didn't stop there though, I feel something...growing? Stretching me even further.

"Ink?" I groan. He peppers my face with light kisses and praises.

"I'm sorry, that's just my knot, just hang on..." knot? Isn't that an animal thing? I didn't know that went for monsters as well. The growing stopped, dulling the pain. I swallow in deep breaths, suddenly feeling winded.

"Tell me when to move, love." Ink whispers, making himself still, to avoid doing any more damage. I start to slowly relax my body, one muscle at a time, my walls slowly starting to adjust to Inks size. Within a few minutes, the pain nearly disappears.

"Please...go slow..." he slowly starts to pump himself in and out of me, the feeling, so strange, but so...blissful. My body rocks back and forth as his member shifts in and out of me. I grab onto his shoulders and pull him into a loving kiss as out bodies intertwine. When I break the kiss for air, his face does not move away from my own, staring directly into my eyes instead. He smiles.

"Your so beautiful, y/n. Your body, so warm and...tight..." he groans, his eyes closing momentarily as he speeds up slightly. I moan his name, my hands clawing at his back for leverage, his head on my shoulder. It's not enough, I press my body against his, and his against mine. I need him, all of him, I can feel my body heating up. A strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as ink continues his fast but gentle and loving thrusts into my body.

"Ink...I..." I whimper, as the knot gets tighter. Ink only huffs before rutting especially deep into me, his member hitting a particularly sensitive spot on my vaginal walls, and I lose it.

"Ink!~" I cry out, the knot in the pit of my stomach exploding, my body clenches around Inks member, slowing his thrusts back to their original pace. As I ride out my organism, I hear ink grunt and something start flowing into my body from him, his seed, I'm guessing. The comfortably hot substance fills my body, supported by gentle thrusts from Inks end. The room filling with a lewd squelching sound as out sexual juices combine within me.

Making me blush. Ink collapses on top of me, still releasing his load into me, occasionally humping me a bit, and making me moan, him chucking every time. I stroke his skull gently, making him purr as he wraps his arms around my torso. Is he still cumming?

"How long are we going to be like this?" I ask

"About an hour..." Ink answers, his consciousness drifting.

"You feel so nice and warm inside..." he comments, half sleep. I blush but don't comment back, knowing he's already asleep. With a light kiss to the top of his skull, I drift off as well.

 **This isn't exactly Canon, but there are teasers in this for the sequel to twist ending. Also each skeleton will have a different kink, this ones knotting. If you have suggestions, let me know in the comments. Kay thx bye.**


	2. Serif

I wake up the next morning with Ink still on top of me. Although, his bones were no longer hot and his magic has dissipated from inside of me, though the warmth from his cum remains. I sigh, that's one heat down, another five to go. I shiver from both excitement and fear, hopefully the others are as gentle as Ink...I scoff, fat chance though. As I slide from under Ink, careful not to wake him, I grab some fresh clothes and tip toe towards the bathroom, all of the other rooms are dark except for Serif's, hopefully he doesn't hear me.

I flick the lights on in the large bathroom and immediately head for the shower. I hum with satisfaction as the steaming water ripples down my body, washing off any sweat or cum from last night. I even feel some drip out of my entrance and down my legs, bringing back flash backs of last night. I grasp onto the wall for support as my massage my clit, fueled by my memory of last nights fiasco. The sound of the pulsating water and my moans drown out any possible noise, which made the bony arms around my waist an even bigger surprise.

I gasp, snatching my hands away from my neither regions and whip around and face my new shower mate, which just so happens to be the one skeleton I was hoping wouldn't wake: Serif.

"You looked like you were having a good time in here, sugar. Hope you don't mind if I joined the party." He says, a indigo blush feathering his face, a brow raised. I can sense the same charged feeling radiating from Serif as I did from Ink last night. His heat, of course.

I mentally smack myself for not locking the door, he'd probably teleport in anyway. Forget it, there was no way to avoid this while these guys are in heat. Slumping in obvious defeat, I carefully make my way back into Serifs waiting arms, careful not to slip on the slick tiles of the shower floor.

"I know about your heats, Serif." I say, getting straight to the point. He jolts then freezes.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, Ink told me, so I...helped him..." Serif swears under his breath.

"I wanted to get to you first." He pouts, I laugh, and stroke his ribs, in a playful gesture. But things escalate quickly when the gentle touch causes him to moan. I quickly retract my hand, but the damage had been done. He lifts me off the ground, supporting me under my thighs.

His body blocks the stream of still running water from getting into my eyes as he pulls my face forward into a deep kiss. The shock of his quick movements leaves my lips slightly ajar, giving him the chance to apply his tongue into the passionate kiss. I want to tell him to slow down, to let me catch my breath at least. But he needs this right now, and they wouldn't hurt me...they wouldn't...

"Serif..." I gasp, pushing away from him to catch my breath, he smirks at me, chuckling at my need for oxygen.

"Sorry sugar, forgot you had to breathe. Just be careful next time, a skeletons ribs are very sensitive." I study his face, he's still clearly holding back, which is pretty scary. If this is how he acts when in somewhat control, I can't imagine him completely unhinged. He'd tear me apart!

I caress the side of his face, hoping to calm him a little before he plows into by body. He finally looks up at me, his fierce gaze softening when he spots the fear and hesitation weaved throughout my facial features. He sighs and places a hand over mine, stilling the relaxing action.

"I...this is not how I expected it to go, but when I heard you creeping down the hall, I just couldn't help myself. Sugar, forgive me, please...because this is probably going to be pretty rough." I thought I was being pretty quiet when I went down the hall, was I not quiet enough? Maybe their senses sharpen during their heats or something, wait, what did he say about being rough? My thought process was cut short as I watched his purely magic member develop before my eyes.

As the magic from his soul sparked, a steam, almost like a liquid, slowly drips down his spine, and pool in between his pelvic crests. It gradually shaped into a relatively large indigo penis that sparkled like champagne.

"Whoa..." I whisper, as I watch the event take place. Serif chuckles, his blush deepening in hue.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special, sugar..." I blush, I didn't mean to stare, but I've never seen this happen before, since Ink remained basically clothed last time. My attention is quickly drawn back to Serif as he uses his hips to position himself under my entrance. Wait, I'm still being held above the around against a wall in the shower, is this even safe? What is we slip or I get water in my eyes, or-

" _Ah_ , Serif~" I slap a hand over my mouth. My eyes widen and my heart rate sky rockets. Gosh darn it, I did it again, and I wasn't even watching! What did he even do? When I glance back over to Serif, our eyes meet and he looks up at me curiously, his bows so high they might as well be hitting the ceiling.

With his eye sockets slowly narrowing into a squint, he carefully observes me as he repeats the action. So that's what he did, he slowly bucked his hips vertically, not only slipping up my entrance, but ending with a slight press against my clit before sliding back down.

" _Hah_ ~ S-stop it, Serif!" I smack the top of his skull lightly, sending him a hollow warning. His shoulders shake in a silent laugh before he does it again, only this time putting more pressure into my clit. I wheeze with the effort to avoid moaning.

" _Serif_ ~!" I tried to sound threatening, but it came out with way more ecstasy than intended. Causing my face to burn from embarrassment. I hit him slightly harder on top of the skull this time, he only laughs again, the strain in his face from holding back is painfully obvious now. All that teasing is about to bite me in the butt, and the...exotic noises I was making was no help.

This time he positions his hips to line up with my own, properly this time. He's definitely done playing. I take a deep breath to prepare for the pain I will most likely feel, even though I'm already slick from both the shower water and Serifs little teases. He snaps his hips forward so quickly that he's buried completely inside me before I could scream. It wasn't as painful as I thought is was going to be, but it didn't feel all that great either.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from groaning as he slowly pulls almost completely out, leaving only his head inside before burying himself within my sensitive vaginal walls a second time. The second thrust, although equally as hard, feel a little more pleasurable now that I know what I'm in for. Before long, my body is melting in complete bliss to the point where my body is dragging his member back into my body, wanting, no, needing more. The noises I make now are completely justified, this feeling deserving vocal praise.

He occasionally also giving out to a moan or two.

"Oh, _sugar_! It feels _so_ good inside you, I could just _fill you up_ ~!" He groans, his hard deep thrusts, quickening in pace, I can still spot his purple-blue member through the stream of the ever-flowing shower water. It disappearing and reappearing as it is pumped in and out of me, coated in a shiny coat of my own fluids. It's mesmerizing pace distracting me from my quickly approaching orgasm.

"Oh please, _please_ fill me with your gift, _I need it_ ~!" I boarder line yell the pleasure too much, I can't take much more, he's either going to have to cum, or I'm passing out.

"Serif!" I scream, clamping down on him mid-thrust as I orgasm. My legs wrapping around his waist, not wanting him to pull out, not yet. Instead of pulling out, he slowly re-inserts himself back into me until he is once again hilted inside. The movement probably slightly difficult because of my increasing constrain around his cock, but the second his pelvis is pressed up against mine, he releases.

His warm indigo seed spurting deep into my body, some mixing with my own climatic juices and leaking out. Combining with the shower water before going down the drain, tainting the water a faint purplish color. I heave air in and out of my lungs, I never knew it could've been that...intense. Serif slowly releases his grip on me allowing me to slowly slide down onto my numb legs, I honestly don't know how I'm standing. He turns off the shower water and wraps a towel around my shoulders, then guides me to the toilet seat and sits me down.

"You have no idea how wonderful you are, y/ n..." Serif whispers, slowly leaning in for a kiss, which I am happy to provide. We both freeze when there is a loud knock on the door.

"Y-y/n! The magnificent Blue does not mean to be a bother, but, would it hurt for you to hurry?! One can only hold their bladder for so long!" Blue calls from the other side of the door, the loud knock was enough to scare Serif into involuntary teleporting, leaving me alone. He's probably not coming back, I hang my head and laugh, this is insane.

"Yeah, Blue, I'll be right out-" but the door blue was already open. And a very heated Blue stands in the door way, the cyan glowing bulge easily noticeable through his pants. Here we go...

 **Okay, so here's the plan:**

 **Blue - body worship**

 **Geno - dirty talk**

 **Dream - pet play**

 **Chess - bondage**

 **Btw, I'm down to switch or change any of these, just let me know. Kay thx bye.**


	3. Blue

Before I could blink, Blue was already on top of me, grabbing my hips and pinning me to the wall. He snaps his fingers, and my vision blurs and shifts before clearing again. I'm laying on something soft, but we a not in Blues bedroom. With a quick glance at the surrounding area, which was mostly blocked by Blues body, I can feel we are most likely in the...living room? We can't do this here! What if someone catches us?!

"Blue! We're gonna get caught!" I protest, weakly struggling under his rather heavy body. His smirk widens, clearly not worried about being interrupted.

"Don't worry, y/n..." he mutters, his voice several octaves deeper than it normally is, making me shiver. With a flick of his wrist a thick wall of bright blue bones shoot up from the ground, blocking both entryways into the living room. The wall of bones is also dense enough to obscure any peaking eyes from seeing through. After the sudden display, I turn back to Blue, awaiting his next move. He shifts down my body, settling himself between my legs, what is he doing? Without breaking eye contact with me, he slides his tongue out of his mouth, mere inches away from my entrance. Wait, no, this is not what I wanted.

"Stop!" He freezes, and looked up at me.

"C-can we...not do that?" I ask, glancing away from him, ashamed by my low self-esteem of my body. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Blue clambered back up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He asks gently, putting aside his heat out of concern for me. I tried my best to slip out of his grip, this is not something I wanted to talk about.

"I'm not letting go until you talk." His voice was dead serious, stopping me in my tracks. Knowing Blue, there's no way I'm getting out of this without talking about it. I sigh in defeat, giving in to Blues warm embrace.

"I just...not a big fan...of my body..." I explain carefully, struggling to find a proper explanation. Blue study's me slowly, his eyes glazing down my body before coming back up. This was not making me feel any better, all I could think about was the infinite number of flaws he must be discovering, my blemished skin, chubby sides, jagged hips, God I'm disgusting.

"I know, I'm a mess, you can stop staring now." I whisper, doing my best to keep my voice firm, but it starts to crack near the end. I sniff and swipe away any tears as they descend down my face.

"Hey...hey look at me..." Blue cups my chin and turns my head so we're face to face.

"What mess?" He asks, looking genuinely confused. He can't be serious.

"Oh please, you don't see my blemished skin-"

"tender, warm, flesh?"

"Chubby sides-"

"Beautifully crafted curves?"

"Jagged hips-"

"Exotically and exclusively built love handles?"

"Besides, probably the only reasons Ink and Serif...did 'it' with me, was because the room was dark when I was with Ink and the shower had to much steam when I was with Serif." I say, ignoring Blues flattering compliments. Blue hums, finally comming to his senses about how totaled my body is. Fresh tears cascading down my face. Blue wipes them up, before tenderly pulling me into a short and sweet kiss.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't always appreciate my dashing good looks either..." Blue shamefully admitted. What? What's he going to worry about? Can't he just use his magic to shape his body to his own liking?

"What? Why?" I ask, my eye wide and alert to the sudden confession.

"I just worry sometimes about how I stand compared to the others...I know it's stupid, but especially during these heat cycles, I might not be as...large or experienced as a few of the others..." he scratches the back of his skull and sits up on my lap, straddling me. I shoot up with him.

"What? No! Blue your are amazing, and I could care less how...experienced or good you are on an intimate level, as long as you keep being Blue, why does it matter?" Blue smiles.

"Why can't you believe that for yourself too?" I went silent...why can't I? I don't know...I hear Blue chuckle.

"What?"

"Its not that you don't like yourself, your just not your type!" Blue winks, I groan then laugh. That's one way to look at it. With my confidence restored, I slither my hand in front of Blues crotch and gently palm him through his pants. He gasps, then purrs.

"Its that the game were playing?~" He raises a brow before pushing me back against the couch. He grinds his crotch against mine at a torturous pace, my back involuntary arching at the strange feeling. Earning a moan from both of us. He presses down harder moving his hips back and forth, pressing harshly against my clit, my legs twitch and my hips buck wildly as I plead for him to either speed up or stop.

and forth, pressing harshly against my clit, my legs twitch and my hips buck wildly as I plead for him to either speed up or stop.

"Not yet, my little Human~" Human? What is with all these skeletons and nicknames? He finally shifts off of me and back to his starter position, he pulls my legs apart and sets either one on one of his shoulders. He uses two of his fingers to spread my moist lips before allowing his tongue to slowly slide up my slit. As he continues to keenly lap at my insides, he uses his thumb on his other hand to press, rub, and massage the bundle of raw exposed nerves above it. I cry out for mercy as he tortures me with deliberately slow movements. I grip the couch and bite down on my lip as I climax, drawing blood.

"Awww, if it was too much, you could have just said so~" Blue whispers seductively as he licks the last of my fluids from around his mouth, making me squirm. He leans back up to my face, kissing me. The mixture of my orgasm and my blood swirl between us as the kiss continues, weird taste...but it's also...good? Blue broke away before I could properly identify the flavor.

"Look at you, so warm, plump and soft... _beautiful_ ~" Blue teased, running his gloved hands over my breasts, thumbs running over my erect nipples. His hands casually move down my body, over my stomach and sides, down and back up my legs, stopping at my innermost thighs.

"Can't imagine how you feel inside~" My eyes screw closed in embarrassment as Blue starts to line his baby blue rod up with my quivering slit.

"Please Blue...I need you..." without further hesitation, Blue slowly inserts himself inside me, praises pouring from his mouth as he penetrates deeper and deeper.

"Your so... _ah_...perfect..."

" _Oh stars_...your body is a work of art..."

"Even your voice is so intoxicating... _frick_ ~" he spews, his forehead knitted together in concentration.

"Oh my...I can feel you squeezing me, human, so tight and wet~" Blue gazes down at me, I see his pupils momentarily flash as hearts before returning to their normal shape, he...really does love me. I slide my hands behind his back and pull his closer until we are breathing the the exact same air.

"Please, Blue, I need your gift..." I plead, glancing away, embarrassed. Blue chuckles, before slowly sliding out and back in.

"All you had to do was ask~" he says, starting to set a steady rhythm for himself. He pulls nearly all the way out before gently sliding back in. The pace would be torture for me, but strangely...feels just as good as the other two, and they destroyed me. But by the strained concentration of Blues face, I can tell he's not using all his effort. I tap his cheek to grab his attention.

"Blue...you can go faster if you really want to...really, it's fine."

"Really? Oh, thank you my little human!" His pace immediately picks up, the wet slap of his pelvis against mine also increasing in volume. I moan out as, within just the span of a few seconds, he had gone from a slow and sweet pace, to break neck speeds. But it feels amazing, the curve of his dick hitting all the right spots in my body. Just then, I hear footsteps out side the living room slowly drag by. I bite down on my tongue to keep any noises from coming out. But Blue would not allow it, his strokes becoming deeper and harder, forcing the noises from out of me.

"That's right, _ah_ , human, let me... _oh gosh_...and everyone else, _hah_ , hear that beautiful voice of yours~!" His husky voice alone nearly sends me over the edge again, his praises only making me louder, rewarding me with a thumb massaging my clit once more.

" _Look at me_." Blue demands, his voice sounding almost predatory. I immediately open my eyes to face him. His sweaty half lidded gaze smirks at me. He sits up and lays back on his back, pounding me from below, me straddling his waist.

"It feels even better when I thrust up into youuu~" Blue groans, I grab onto his shirt for support as my hips push down to meet his thrusts.

"Oh you look so cute when you ride me, human~" His final compliment sends me over the edge, and with a wheezing cry, I slam down onto him, milking him of everything he has. Moments later, I feel the warm flow of his cum into my body, finally satisfying my hunger. I collapse on top of him, lying my top half on his torso, he wraps his arms around me lovingly. Occasionally rolling his hips to finish off his climax. He rubs small circles on my back as he whispers praises in my ear.

"You did such a good job."

"Your so beautiful filled with my cum~"

"Your cries of ecstasy were music to my ears..." As Blue finishes up, he attempts to get up from under me, but I stop him.

"W-wait...can we...stay like this?" I ask sheepishly. Blue relaxes again.

"We can, just not here, it's draining to keep those barriers up all the time, but hang on..." Blue snaps his fingers and my vision distorts again, and suddenly we are on his bed.

"Is this okay?" Blue asks warily, I hug him tighter.

It's _perfect_." I notice him relax, fully this time, into the sheets.

"Good, because those barriers almost came down out there." I giggle and nod, appreciating him keeping my privacy throughout out little...exchange. He gently finger combs my hair and hums an unfamiliar tune, the noise vibrating through his ribcage. And this time, his gentle love swoons me into a deep sleep.

"...Love you, y/n."


	4. Geno

I slowly rise and shift off of Blue, as I grab a set of clothes from a nearby drawer, I notice it's completely dark outside...maybe pajamas will work better. Crap, tonight was my night with Geno, maybe he fell asleep or forgot? I dress quickly and quietly, hoping to get a little alone time outside before I encounter another skeleton. Once reaching the outdoors I take a deep breath of the fresh air, okay, so who's left? Chess, Dream, and...

"Heya sweetheart." I spin around and catch sight of Geno leaning over the porch railing.

"Geno?! What are you doing up?" I ask, I thought I already got to him, apparently not, knowing that I probably had a minute or so before I'd have another skeleton inside me.

"It's a bit hard to sleep with such... _heated_...issues." he explains, I sigh. Walking back towards the house, meeting Geno on the porch.

"I didn't even have to ask~" He mutters, stroking my cheek. He sits on one of the cushioned outdoor couches, dragging me with him, landing straddling his lap. I sit carefully to avoid the red and blue glowing tent underneath me. I place my arms on Geno's shoulders to help me keep my balance.

"...Aren't we going to teleport?" I ask, confused on why we're still out side.

"And why would I want to do that~?" Wait...He wants to do this.. _.out here_?! And I thought doing it in the living room with Blue was a bad idea.

"Geno! Wait-" he crashed his face against mine in a kiss, silencing my protesting. Maybe it won't be _ALL_ bad, I'd be lying if I said the thought of doing something so intimate in such a public area wasn't just a little exciting. The thought dragged a small moan through my lips.

"Such a dirty little girl, getting so excited already~?" Dirty little girl?...No! I refused to be turned on by such...offensive nick names! The blood rushing into my face begged to differ.

"G-Geno! Don't-..." I gasp as one of his hands snakes in between my legs, two fingers fiddling with my crotch through my shorts. My back arches and my hips move forward, not wanting him to stop his gentle menstruations.

"You like that, sweetheart?~" he purrs, my lustful actions causes me to unintentionally grind against his erection.

"Gah...do...do that again, sweetheart..." Geno gasps, taking hold of my hips in some effort of control. I repeat the action, slower this time, giving us both a chance to enjoy the shock wave of pleasure coursing through both of us. My grip on the back of his jacket tightens as I fight for balance as Geno starts to buck his pelvis upward as I continue grinding against him, my body shakes as my control slips, but Geno is quick to tighten his grip around my waist and leaning back a bit more to increase my leverage on his Lap.

"Geno!" I yelp, my inner walls clenching as a orgasm rips through my body. I slump against Geno, allowing him to completely support my weight as I try to catch my breath.

"You came before I could have my fun, such naughty acts _must_ be punished.~" His voice rumbled in my ear, I've probably soaked through my underwear at his voice alone. He snaps his fingers, the warm night draft suddenly hitting every part of my now bare body. I squeak and use my hands to try to make up for the lack of clothing. I look up after being alerted by Genos chuckling, noticing the fresh bandages over his rib cage along with the rest of his nudity.

But my main focus was on the throbbing erection standing strong between my legs, the base was an ocean blue hue that slowly faded into a silky violet before ending with a deep cherry red at the head. It was astoundingly beautiful.

"C'mere sweetheart, have a seat~" Geno pats his femur gesturing for me to ride him. I warily lift my body up high enough so I can position myself over his beautifully crafted staff, he holds it upright to ensure that it slides in smoothly. I that a shaky breath and start to lower myself cautiously him sliding in perfectly. He stiffened and groans, panting as he enjoys the feeling of filling me before moving.

I remain still, waiting on his command before I move, it is _his_ heat after all. But the doesn't keep me from moaning at the eccentric sensation of him inside of me. Geno chuckles.

"I can feel you getting tight around me, such a thirsty little pussy you have.~" he growls in my ear, I nearly choke on air, why is this so...so...hot!? I didn't get much time to think is over because Geno started to slowly rise his hips upward into me, driving himself deeper into my sensitive flesh. I do my best the meet his slowly escalating rhythm by coming down as he moves up, pushing him even deeper. Him rumbling...inappropriate things into my ear the entire time, rocketing me fast towards my climax, even faster than I anticipated.

"You look so beautiful when I do _this_." Highlighting his words, he thrusts especially deep inside me, driving me insane.

"You like that?~" I nod my head.

"Use your words, sweetheart~" I whimper, before forcing out a weak little response, that he apparently heard and currently accepted.

"You want me to fill you up with my cum?~"

"...y-yes..."

"You like bending punished? such a naughty little girl..."

" _Yeeees_."

"Heh, maybe after all of us are done, we'll make science do a back flip and maybe you get pregnant again, is that what you want? Does your hungry pussy wanna us all to fill you up? Do you want to be round with our offspring?~"

"Y-YES! _PLEASE_!" I beg, I never knew I was into...that sort of thing, but the way he said it made it sound so... _good_. the second climax knocks the wind out of me as I gasp in an attempt to replenish lost oxygen into my burning lungs. He continues to bury and rebury himself within me just a few more times before he to is pushed over the edge and starts to spill himself within me.

Glancing at his face, he holds both a pleased and pleasured expression, most likely caused by my...interesting reaction to his heated words.

"You loved that, didn't you sweetheart?~" I nod my head against his shoulder, to tired to speak as his cock releases a few more thick ropes of cum before slowly dissolving inside of me. With the absence of his member to keep his seed inside, a bit of reddish - blue liquid drips out and onto our merged laps, and even a bit staining the porch furniture. I have no idea how I'm going to explain that stain later, but I'm sure the other 's will figure it out with ease, we'll never hear the end of it. After regaining a bit of energy, Geno chooses to speak.

"So...you came out here for air, right sweetheart?" He asks casually, as if we didn't just have sex on a _outdoor couch_. I huff, crossing my arms I nod, answering his question. He gives me an weak apologetic smile.

"Sorry fer interrupting that sweetheart, when I heard you shuffle out of Blue's room and watched you go outside, I couldn't risk someone else getting to ya first." He awkwardly scratches the back of his skull after attempting to explain. I sigh and giggle, kissing the top of his skull.

"It's okay, I kind of expected one of you to hear me, I wasn't really that quiet. Besides, I had a good time with you~" I say, averting my eyes. Geno...growls? Before shifting position so that he's cradling me in his lap, he snaps his fingers again and both of our clothes return to their proper owners, everything except...Geno's shirt, although he wears his jacket over his bandaged rib cage.

"That's right, sweetheart~..." he nuzzles his skull against my head as I gently run my hands over the clean medical tape covering his ribs.

"Geno, look!" I point out over the horizon, noticing the sun just barely peaking over it, blanketing the sky in beautiful pinks, oranges, and light blues. together, we silently watch the miracle of another day begin.


	5. Dream

I yawn and stretch, knowing now that the sun's up, everyone else will be too... and it's best not to keep them waiting, especially if Blue is making breakfast. I glance up at Geno, only to find him asleep, I make a mental note to remind him to change his Bandages before getting to my feet and stepping back into the house. The smell of bacon and eggs overwhelm my senses, yep, looks like Blue is up. Might as well go check on him.

 _"Good_ morning, Everyone!" I greet cheerfully, along with Serif, Ink and...Geno? But, wasn't he just...?

"Morning, y/ n." They all responded grogily, fatigue still heavy in their bones. I pay no attention to the fact that Chess and Dream weren't here, _both_ of them are still in heat. But I was was surprised to find out that Stella's high chair was vacant.

"Um...where's Stella?"

"Oh, I was going to get her up, only to find her bedroom empty! I assumed that you had completed the task for me!" Blue responded quickly, keeping carefully watch over the still simmering breakfast. So...no one knows where Stella is?

"...Blue save me a plate, I'll be right back." I zoomed out of the room after receiving a thumbs up from Blue. I search the house quickly, calling out Stellas name at each new part of the house I encounter, but no luck.

"Stella?! Stella, come on sweety, time for Breakfast!" I nearly pass the play room, but some giggling coming from there stop me in my tracks. The play room! Duh!

I mentally slap myself before slowly opening the door. I find both Stella and Dream on the ground, building some type of castle out of her alphabet blocks. I lean against the door frame a and admire the sight for a minute before I remember why I'm here.

"Guys?" I **call** softly, they both look up at me.

"Breakfast is ready." I tell them, Stella immediately gets up, giggling, and runs out the door and toward the kitchen, stumbling a bit. Leaving Dream and I alone in the play room.

"...I'm not that hungry... _for breakfast_..." Dream says, his eyes gleaming with something I could only identify as predatory. It sends shivers down my back.

"What..." I tilt my head slightly, choosing to avoid his hungry stare. He doesn't answer my question though, I didn't even have time to blink before he was already on top of me.

"I've got a taste for _this_..." Dream says, his smile exposing his long sharp canines. His fingers finding their way to my crotch, not breaking eye contact with me as he straddles my torso. Already knowing what he's after, I spread my legs to accommodate his hand, he smiles.

"Such a good pet.~" Pet? Okay...? He chambers off of me and walks over to one of Stellas stuffed animals, removing the collar and leash off the it. His magic courses through his bones and into the leather leash, not only resizing it to fit a person, but also reinforcing it with his magic, probably to keep it on tact for...whatever he's planning to do to me.

He walks over to me, bending down, he glides his golden tongue over my sensitive neck, I bite my lip and fully tilt my head, giving him a full view of my neck.

"Good girl..." he mutters before clipping the collar, leash still attached, around my neck. I graze my hand around it and sit up on my knees, why though? I don't plan on going anywhere. He sits into front of me, a devious smile plaster on his face, the loop of the leash gripped slightly in his gloved hand.

I squint, why does that look make me nervous? He suddenly tugs the leash forward, me toppling on top of him. I strain to look up at him, the only thing supporting us is his elbows, keeping himself propped up slightly. His grin widens, loop still in his grip, held prospectively by his head. He reaches for the hem of his pants, pulling them down far enough to give his golden yellow member room to breathe, it springs up inches from my face.

He pulls on the leash again, gentler this time, just enough to position me in front of it.

"Now be a good kitten and suck masters cock.~" his voice is octaves lower than what it would be, possibly giving Blue a run for his money. He...He wants me to do what? He tugs the leash again, making my lips press against it, I hear his bones rattle. I look up at him, wary about this new concept of...pleasure.

He gives me a reassuring smile, a bit more gentle and patient this time, giving me a flash of the normal Dream before the heated one takes over again. I sigh and carefully lick his length from base to tip, it taste like...caramel? It was sweet and rich, I liked it. I continue licking it, causing Dream to shudder and groan, occasionally bucking his hips.

That is, until I was given another painful yank on the leash, I swear, he's gonna break my neck with that thing.

" _Don't tease me, pet_." He voice gaining a dangerous edge, a warning. Who knew Dream could be so...dominant? I nod enthusiastically before moving my head above his rod, preparing to orally attack it. I start by just taking his head into my mouth, giving it an experimental swirl of my tongue, it running over the divet where his cum would spurt out.

I don't get much time to get used to this before his hips push upwards, forcing half his shaft into the wet caverns of my mouth. The texture it strange, almost like a jell surrounded by some type of flavored flimsy casing. I gradually slide my mouth completely around the throbbing organ, he's not very long, but he's definitely girthy. Much like Blue, so I don't worry about gagging as much as I worry about breaking my freaking jaw.

" _Ah_ _yes_ , pleasure your master, kitten~" the name has me becoming more and more wet every time he says it. It won't be long before I need him inside me at this rate.

"Y-yes master..." I say quietly, shocking myself more than I shocked Dream. Did I just call him...?

"Wow pet, you learn fast..." Dream said, admiration laced in his voice. The praise only cause be to take him in my mouth with more enthusiasm, his spine arches and he groans at the sudden grip my mouth has taken on him. He pushes me back off and onto my back.

"You did such a good job, how about a little _reward_?~" The question remained unanswered as he took off his gloves and dipped a hand down my sleep shorts and started furiously toying with the exposed nerves that made up my clit. I mewled and lifted my legs, giving Dream full access to my lower half.

"That's it, make your master proud and _cum for me_.~" My body spasms as my insides flutter and clutch around Dreams masterful hand in an orgasm. Dream casually retracts his hand and licks it clean in front of me. He then removes my shorts and undergarments.

"Lift your arms." He commands, I do so without hesitation. My shirt is then removed and he quickly unclips my bra along with it. He licks his lips, staring down at me, I want to wrap my arms around me to hide myself, but I fight the urge. I instead lift my arms above my head as an act of submission.

But instead of taking me, he flips my body over so that I'm laying on my stomach. I yelp, feeling the sting of a hard slap against my butt.

" _Up on all fours, kitten.~_ " I do so slowly, my backside facing him...he's to quiet...he's planning something. I hear a bit of shuffling before my collar is suddenly pulled making me choke slightly, my head now angled toward the ceiling. I can feel the warmth coming off his cock as it rubs against my moist lower lips, the head occasionally sipping in.

" _Dream_..." I groan, the teasing becoming a bit overwhelming.

"A good pet knows how to beg.~" is all he says, but it only takes me seconds to catch on.

"Please...Dream...I need it..." my voice shakes as I do my best to remain calm as he continues his slow movements behind me.

"Need what?" Oh god, please don't make me say it.

" _You_ , I need _you_ inside me..." I correct myself, hoping it's enough.

"What? _This._ ~" He ruts roughly inside of me, forcing my body to quickly adjust.

"Yes! That! Dream- _ah_ ~!" My pleas were cut short as his humping movements against my body continues, entering and exiting me from behind. I spread my arms to help keep me stable while his magic destroys my sensitive, wet cave.

My arms shake as I'm repeatedly hit with wave after wave of pleasure, even sweating a little with the effort. He shifts so his top half is laying on top of mine as his relentless thrusting continues, his hands slithering under my body and gently squeezing my breasts. My breathing gets heavier and more labored with the extra stimulation. I hold back the embarrassing noises my body begs me to make. The task becomes even harder as her starts kneading and massaging the soft flesh bunched up on my chest, but I bite my tongue, a light metallic taste created along with it.

I finally give up when he flicks my erect nipples, sending strong pulses of bliss through my body.

"Oh god, _Dreamy_!" I hiss, finally letting natural instinct take over.

"That's a good kitten, makes those cute little noises for me.~"

" _Uh, Jesus, ah, yes I need it, please_!~" my mind is muddled as I blubber worships and praises to the heated skeleton, my climax seconds away. His ruts only become rougher with my blubbered praises. As my climax rings through my body, Dreams grip on my leash intensifies, only making the peak more intense.

"Did my little pet squirt for me? Aww, do you want my cum inside you, kitten?" He asks in a fake innocent voice, to sweet to be his actual one.

" _Yes! Master! Please_ feed my hungry pussy!~" I want to scream, the feeling is so intense and I'm so sensitive, I can barely contain myself.

"Get ready, because I'm gonna _stuff_... _you_... _full_!~" Each word highlighted with a hard pound to my insides before he came, hard. None of them had came this hard, as he clawed at my hips, he pushes in as far as humanly possible, releasing deep inside me. But it doesn't stop, not only did he cum hard, but he wasn't joking when he said he was gonna fill me. It just kept coming and coming, I think I might burst, but then the flow gradually starts to stop.

I sigh, relieved, but then he starts to thrust again, now a soaked squelch noise following each thrust as bone meets flesh. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why weren't you at breakfast? And what's that noise?" Dream holds a hand over my mouth to avoid any more sighs of ecstasy escaping me.

"We already... _ugh_...had breakfast sweetheart." Dream says, his voice almost sounding cheery and normal.

"That noise is... _god_...just daddy and mommy making you a surprise! So don't come in unless you want to... _ah_...ruin the surprise!" Stella gasps and giggle, running off to supposedly keep it a secret. Surprise? Well...for all I know, I could already be pregnant, none of the sex I've had with any of them has been protected. He slams himself in one final time, drawing a extra loud moan from me before pouring into me again. I'm already so full, how am I still taking more in without bursting?

Still inside of me, he collapses onto my back, forcing me to fully support his weight. As I catch my breath, I slowly maneuver back onto my back, carefully avoiding the leash. Cradling Dream to avoid any mishap. He looks almost like his normal self when he's sleeping. I graze my hands over my middle...filled with his warm cum. It reminds me of when I was still two months pregnant with Stella. I sigh.

"Well with as horny as these guys have been...I very well could be pregnant again..." I think aloud, but there's no time for worrying about that, there's still one last skeleton that needs some attention. And I wouldn't mind a game of chess.

 **Sorry this is late, I've been sick for that last couple of days. Hope it's still good...**


	6. Chess

**Little heads up:**

 **Blueberry - Blue**

 **Squid - Ink**

 **Dreamer - dream**

 **Hip - hop - Serif**

 **Teddy bear - Geno**

 **Chess - mate - Chess**

"There...all clean." I dust off my hands as I finish cleaning the play room, I thought it was best if I did it by myself. Dream offered to help, but I couldn't even meet his eyes knowing what kind of person he is in bed. Instead, I told him to grab something to eat and relax as the last of his heat drains from his body. I had someone else on my mind anyways, literally for the last three days, I have heard absolutely nothing from Chess.

Maybe after a certain period of time, it just goes away? If that were the case, I probably would have heard from him by now. Ugh, I'm starving, what time is it anyway? It's past twelve! And I haven't eaten since yesterday!

Nor have I heard anything from the rest of my mates, maybe I'll just send out a text in the group chat and see what's up.

Me: where is everyone?

Blueberry: Ink, Stella, Dream and I have gone out on an outing to the mall while the others have chosen to see a movie!

Squid: You okay?

Me: little hard to walk, but I'm good, why?

Dreamer: Guys! You said you wouldn't bring it up!

Hip-hop: well, don't mean to be rude but...

Dreamer: Guys!

Teddy bear: you seemed to be having a lot of fun in that playroom this morning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dreamy: GUYS! :(

Me: oh my god, were we that loud?! (/)

Squid: there was one point where I had to cover Stella's ears because you had moaned so loud ^ ^ ""

Blueberry: or when I nearly dropped my plate when I heard you call Dream ' _master_ ' /

Dreamy: well...at least I know how to show to her a good time!

Hip-hop: I made sure we had good clean fun 3

Teddy Bear: well we kept it all natural ;b

Me: 1, you three should be watching Stella. 2, you other two shouldn't be texting during a movie. And 3, who I had the best time with is NOT up for discussion.

Blueberry: ...I made you feel the best though, right?

Squid: well I got inside her first so...

Me: WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS LATER, BYE.

I quickly put my phone away before my face could get any redder, hopefully I can grab some food before tackling Chess. Just then, my phone buzzed, alerting me that I had gotten another text message, I slowly pull out my phone, awaiting the embarrassment sure to come with the message. I look down at my phone only to be surprised to see that the message had been a personal picture message, separate from the group chat, from Chess.

Chess-mate: Downstairs, kitchen, five minutes.

Along with the text was a picture of his turquoise cock, dripping a stream of translucent pre cum. If my face could be redder, it would be. Well, if I get down there now, maybe I'll have a minute or two to grab a snack before I'm taken again. I shamefully save the picture and pocket my phone, heading towards the kitchen.

...

Empty, thank god, just a little something to nibble on until he gets here is all I need. I open the fridge and push past all of the condiments that these guys always make me buy, only for them to gulp them down like their some type of beverage! Such a waste of money, but I love them...what am I supposed to do? Deny my soul mates their favorite drink...food? Whatever it is, but being the wonderful partner I am, I reluctantly purchase them anyway, even after I say I won't.

Eh...I'm going to have to to go grocery shopping soon, for creatures without stomachs, they sure burn through food. I settle on a cheese stick, I reach out to grab it, only to have a bony hand, snag my wrist inches from my treat, no...so close. Both of my hands are pulled behind my back and are binded together my some kind of rope...twine maybe? I'm twirled around to face Chess, he looks destroyed, his clothes are a mess and his breathing is labored, nothing like my Chess. He lifts me and places me, wrists still behind my back, on top of our island counter, hands slithering up and down my sides.

"How kind of you to prepare me a snack.~" I don't understand at first, but when he pushes my back against the cold marble stone of the counter top and spread my legs, I lose all sense as his turquoise tongue attacks my cunt like it's...it's...edible!...oh...now I get it...snack, very clever. Just as I feel the hard pressure of my climax quickly approaching, he stops and stands back up. I whine, c'mon, I was so close!

Just as I'm about to protest, one of his digits slides slowly inside me, gingerly massaging my already tight walls.

"Mm...you must be starving, how about a little snack?~" I had no time to answer as he stuffs an apple in my mouth just far enough so in can't spit it out, and there's no way I'm swallowing this thing! I'm flipped over onto my stomach without warning, and without my arms to support my body, I do my best to keep my head from slamming into the solid stone while Chess climbs up onto the counter behind me. Either of his arms slam down on either side of my face, making me flinch slightly, his entire body hunched over mine. His warm ecto plasmic dick slams inside of me, he instantly starts pounding me.

I wanted to cry out and moan, to tell him to go harder, faster! But this apple was stopping any of that from happening. Tears poured down my face from over stimulation as my first orgasm of many swept over my body. But he doesn't stop, he doesn't even slow down, pounding me even harder if anything. Around my third climax, he finally releases, I hoped he would slow down some so I could recharge a bit before he continued, but it only added to the intensity of the intercourse.

When he came again (and I another two times) I finally clenched my jaw hard enough to bite a huge chunk from the apple, the apple rolled away from my mouth, landing somewhere on the floor. I spit out the Chunk in my mouth, no longer interested in food. I finally scream as I cum again, but my body is so numb I barley feel it. As my senses slowly replenish themselves, I wiggle and squirm to get Chess's attention, my throat to hoarse to scream again. He leans down close to my face and slows his thrusts so I know he's listening.

"Chess! To much! It's too much!" The tears flow faster down my face, I can't handle it.

"Doesn't it feel good baby?~" He asks, I furiously nod my head, almost hitting my chin on the table in to process.

"Still...too much!" I try to reason with him, it feels good, yes. In fact it feels amazing! But my body was not meant to handle this much. He seems to understand, slowing his strokes from lustful and rough, to more loving and sentimental.

Ah, this feels much better, I'm not as tense now, so it more enjoyable. Now if only I could get the blood flowing in my hands again.

" _Yess...Chess, ah...right there_ ~" I squeal as he finds and his my g-spot. His grip, now softened on my hips, even though he's probably already badly bruised them, makes it easier for me to rock backward when he pushes his hips forward.

"Does that feel better baby girl? Do you like it when my cock strokes your pussy like this?~" I could only moan, as I clench slightly at how needy his words made me.

"Your already so full, you think your little cunt could take another load?~" oh god I want it, I need it.

"Yes..." I cry breathlessly, he starts to softly roll my clit between his two fingers.

"If you want it, your gonna have ta cum first.~" He didn't even have to ask, the second he layed his fingers on my sensitive bud, being how hypersensitive I already was, I squeezed down on him so hard it almost hurt. I arch my back, praying for his release. He pushes back in agonizingly slow while I'm still mid orgasm, and the second he was fully seated inside, he released, came, poured into me until my womb was swollen and it dripped onto my beautiful counter. I'm going to have to disinfect it when all this is over.

I pant as I catch my breath, Chess also heaving above me. I can still feel him pumping load after load into my body, he hunched back over me, grinding his hips back and forth as he does his best to finish up. I hope he does soon, because by the golden shadow of the sun shining through the kitchen Windows, it's evening, so everyone will be him any minute now. I couldn't even finish the horrid thought become I hear the front door swing open.

"Were home! And we brought...oh..." Ink pauses, catching sight of me and Chess on the counter, him still snugly seated inside me. Both of us frozen. My face only gets darker as each skeleton walks in to gaze upon the same sight. After ink, came Dream who stood frozen in place next to Ink.

Then Blue, who had a sleeping Stella slumped on his hip, the moment he turned his head, his eye lights flickered out, leaving black voids in their place. Geno and Serif walked in at the same time, both of them started snickering. Geno, having the nerve to whip out his phone and snap a photo.

"Nice." Geno commented, taking another picture. Blue rushed away quickly when Stella started to stir.

"So...I'm guessing were not having dinner then?" Ink muttered, a crooked smile sliding across his face. Earning a bark of laughter from the bunch. I groan, this is the last time I let any of them do this outside the bedroom.


End file.
